Truth
by daydreamer10101
Summary: Apparently there's only one thing to do when a psycopath asks you if you love your best friend: You tell the truth. Clois. *Spoilers for season 8's 'Committed'*


**Author's Note:**Hey to all you Clois fans! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first fanfic 'Home'. The response was overwhelming, and GREATLY appreciated. Second, if you're anything like me, you are probably pretty depressed about the lack of CLois action until February. Personally I've taken to rewatching the season eight Clois eps. When I was rewatching Committed I got severly ticked off. They were so close to admitting their feelings... Anyways, I wrote this little alternate ending in Lois's POV. It's short and sweet (I thought we could use a break from all the angst). Enjoy!

It turns out that when you get kidnapped by a lovelorn psychopath, two things happen.

One, you wind up with aching muscles and a nasty headache.

And two, you end up admitting out loud that you're in love with your best friend. Your plaid wearing, farm boy of a best friend.

And it sucks.

Clark insisted that we be checked out at the hospital before anything else. Chloe and Jimmy were already there, but both were staying overnight as a precaution. Clark and I waited in silence – awful, extremely uncomfortable silence – until the doctor called me in so he could examine me.

"You're quite lucky, Ms. Lane," he told me. "Your injuries are all minor."

"Minor?" I said indignantly. "You call this m -"

Clark put a placating hand on my shoulder. "Does she have to stay overnight?"

I threw him a panicked look. I hate hospitals. "No! I mean, is there anyway I could skip the hospital sleepover deal?"

The doctor frowned. "Well I would like to keep you for observation. But I can't make you stay against your will. If you really don't want to stay, I ask that you stay with someone who can keep an eye on you."

Clark looked at me. "Chloe and Jimmy are both going to be here. Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"No." I shuddered at the thought of sleeping here.

He looked thoughtful. "I could come and sleep on your couch if you want."

"I don't have my keys," I sighed. "And Chloe and Jimmy are already resting. Why don't I come back to the farm with you? I'll just use my old room for tonight. If that's okay with you, Smallville."

He smiled. "Of course it is."

Just an hour later I was curled up on the couch of his living room, a carton of ice cream on my lap. Because I had no access to my own clothes tonight, I was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants that belonged to him. I watched the images flicker across the TV in front of me with little interest. All I could see was the events of the day playing in my head.

Why? Why had I had I said yes?

_Because if you hadn't, he would have killed Clark._

Oh. Right. I shoved another spoonful into my mouth.

"Lois?"

I looked up to see Clark coming inside from his nightly chores around the farm. He smiled when he saw me.

"Are you wearing my clothes?"

"Yeah," I said, searching for some of my old swagger. "Don't feel bad that I pull them off better, Smallville. It's just the way I am."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Right, Lane."

I grinned. There was a slight silence and I suddenly grew self conscious; the words I'd said this evening seemed to scream in silence between us.

"Um," I said uncomfortably, "I think I'll just head up to bed. Being kidnapped and tortured all day can really take it out of you."

I turned away from him and started towards the stairs.

"Lois."

I turned back slowly. Clark was suddenly right behind me. He looked at me, his expression soft.

"About what happened today," he said. "I don't want you to feel weird or uncomfortable."

"You – what?" I managed.

"What happened today was crazy," Clark continued, "and there are a lot of things about it that I regret."

I flinched at this part, but he kept going.

"I regret us getting kidnapped. I regret us being rigged up to that awful lie detector. And I regret having to see you hurt and not being able to do anything about it." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "But Lois, I don't regret hearing what you said today."

I stared up at him, my heart pounding in my chest. "You don't?"

"No, I don't. I'm glad I know." Clark's smile was suddenly blinding. "You love me, Lois Lane."

A smile broke across my own face but I said, "Yeah, but don't let it go to your head, Smallville. I'm -"

My words were cut short when Clark leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and sweet, but passionate at the same time. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, I couldn't help but revel at how good of a kisser he was. His arms circled around me, pulling me close. And in that moment, I didn't care about anything else. I didn't care that my muscles were still aching from the attack. I didn't care that I wasn't at home in my bed, or that I was wearing clothes that were way too big. All I cared about was that I was safe and happy with Clark, and he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

He pulled away after what seemed like an eternity, and strangely far too quickly at the same time. He leaned his forehead against mine, his arms still around me and said softly, "I love you too."

My heart skittered again. I breathed, "Is that the truth?"

He pressed his lips to mine again briefly. "It's nothing but."

And I believed him.

**The End. Please Review!!**


End file.
